Crush! 2
by ShizayaRomance
Summary: [Crush! told from Shizuo's point of view.] Shizuo notices a cute boy staring at him, and now his thoughts are devoted to him. He asks him out to the dance, but Shizuo has different things planned. Shizaya, Lemon, Ongoing.


"Shinra."

"Yes Shizuo?" He pushed his glasses back into place.

"Ever notice someone staring at me?"

He glanced over to where the raven-haired boy sat. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Who is that?" It was important for me to know.

"That's Izaya Orihara. He's kind of a loner."

Not to mention, he's kind of cute. Really cute. "Shinra. Do me a favor." I had been planning to do this for a long time, but couldn't work up the courage. Today had to be the day though. The school dance was tomorrow.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go over there and tell him to meet you in the back of the school when the final bell rings. Do not mention me."

"Why? Wh-" The bell cut him off.

"JUST DO IT AND DO IT NOW! Hurry up!"

He ran over to where Izaya was standing. I didn't want to seem suspicious, so I went back to class without a second look.

Shinra and I were waiting in the back of the school. 10 minutes had passed. "Do you think he's coming?" I asked.

"He said he would."

"I swear if you told him I was going to be here, I'll-"

"Shhh! Here he comes."

The raven-haired boy stepped out of the doorway. He looked to his left, then to his right. His eyes found me, and he looked really uncomfortable. Great way to kick things off. "Hey Izaya. Took you long enough," Shinra said, smiling at him.

"Oh... hey." He even had a cute voice! And he was staring at me now.

I tried to act unknowing. "Is this the guy you told me about, Shinra?"

"Sure is, Shizuo." Good, he was playing along. "I'm sure you know Shizuo, Izaya?"

I could have punched Shinra, because when he said that, Izaya got all embarrassed and looked down and said, "Yes..."

I didn't want him to make things worse. "You can leave Shinra."

He looked like his was about to protest, but I gave him a nasty look. "Okay, see you guys later." And he walked away.

When he was gone I said, "Well, you gonna say something?" Sheesh, that didn't come out right. I sounded mean.

And to make matters worse, he didn't say anything. But I couldn't help my frustration at Shinra, so then I said, "I'll say something then. I've noticed you staring at me. What's that for?" I wanted to slap myself when I saw a tear fall from his eyes.

My emotions just got worse. "Geez, are you crying? All I asked was why you were staring at me." Another tear fell.

I tried to lighten up some. So I got right to the point. "Look, Izaya. I'm not good at this sort of thing. So I'll just spit it out, will you go to the dance with me this Saturday?"

He shot up. "...What?" He looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I looked away, I couldn't bear looking at his tearstained face. "Like I said, I've noticed you staring at me for some time now. So I thought you were interested... But I guess not."

A minute passed, and he said, "But I am."

Then there was an awkward silence between us. I was about to speak up, but he said, "As long as this isn't some prank, then yes, I'll go to the dance with you."

I smiled, because I knew it wasn't a prank. "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." I got his number and address, and I gave him mine. But just as he was walking away, I stopped him.

"Yes?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him something, but instead I asked, "May I walk you home?"

He looked shocked again, but smiled. "Umm... Sure." We started to walk, I made the conversation about school. Ugh, I hate school.

We came to an apartment building. "So this is where you live?" I wouldn't have expected him to live in an apartment.

"Yes, it's small but I call it home."

I noticed how he said I. "Wait, do you live by yourself.

He seemed reluctant to answer. "Yes..."

I didn't understand. "Why?"

"Long story." I'd probably never hear this story. "Anyway, see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, maybe I'll come earlier to hear this long story." As I walked away, I was still wondering why he lived by himself. Doesn't he know that that's dangerous? Where's his parents?

He needs someone to protect him. Maybe that someone could be me. I got really happy thinking about it.

I made it home, and thought about Izaya the rest of the day.


End file.
